Instituto español en hogwarts!
by Akirahla nieta de vegeta
Summary: q paxaria si un instituto magico d españa fuera a hogwarts para revolucionarla dl todo? aviso: 1er fic y sustituye LODF
1. Default Chapter

Tipo: primer fic (esto ya de por si es una advertencia)

**Hola soy Akirah y estoy escribiendo un fic **

**???: eso es obvio, cabeza hueca, en vez d perder el tiempo diciendo tonterías deberías presentar a esta súper estrella q soy yo **

**Akirah: ¬¬ siii, claro, eres la súper estrella de los insectos imbéciles :Irrbe la hada fastidiosa con alas de mosca XDDD**

**Iribe: NO SOY UNA MOSCA!! soy una hada ayudante con alas de MARIPOSA (y no de mosca ¬¬) y si estoy aquí es xq no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para tener una musa, zanaoria =P**

**Akirah: tus palabras bastas no me afectan xq soy la princesa de los saiyas y tu solo una plebeya así que cierra el pico O TE LANZO UN BIG BANG ATACK!! **

**(Realmente lamento mucho lo que estoy apunto d escribir xo sq ya hace tiempo q esta idea me ronda x la cabeza U, x cierto, este es un sustituto del 5º libro)**

**Prólogo: alumnos o chiflados??**

Érase una vez en un pueblo de mar tranquilo y hermoso de la costa española que se llamaba Premiá de Dalt (q queríais q me inventara un pueblo? Ese es el mío!!) donde había un instituto de magia llamado Magic Valeriá donde estudiaban unos alumnos pacíficos, educados e inteligentes cuyo propósito era ser los mas perfectos aprendices de magia...

¿¿¿???:Me cago en la &%$(&!!! QUIEN HA SIDO EL KABRÓN Q SE ME HA COMIDO EL BOCATA???!!! 

¿¿¿???: Laia!! No digas tantos tacos!! I si no tienes el bocata es que te lo has vuelto ha dejar en casa ¡¡COMO SIEMPRE COÑO!! 

Laia: ¬¬ no me ralles con lo de los insultos otra vez Nevena ,ostia puta, q siempre dices lo mismo i tu siempre acabas diciendo algún taco ¬¬

Nevena: Puede que diga tacos pero sq tu dices 10 cada 5 minutos!!

L: ESO ES MENTIRA!! CALUMNIAS!! TE QUEMARAN EN LA HOGUERA POR MENTIROSA!! 

¿¿¿???: Siento decírtelo Laia pero tiene razón U

L: Tu también luci? NADIE ME QUIERE!!TT

Lu: U si q te queremos pero s q dices muchos tacos --

N:¿Lo ves como tengo razón cabeza hueca?

L: ¬¬ (murmurando) sabelotodo insufrible

N: Cállate ya que la profe kiere decir algo

Lu: OO!! OH NO!! Seguro que kiere que volvamos a estudiar las propiedades magicas de las piedras plutónicas TT  
L/Lu: NOOOOOO!!! TT

Edurne (la profe odiosa esa ¬¬):SILENCIO O OS SUSPENDO A TODOS POTITO BLEDINES ASKEROSOS!!! (no se q le pasa a la tía esa con ese sobrenombre que nos pone ¬¬)

Clase:...(silencio sepulcral)

Edurne: Q OS CALLEIS OS HE DICHO!!! 

L: ¬¬U disculpa profe, xo ya estamos callados

Edurne: LAIA , NEGATIVO!!

N: parece mentira, xo sq siempre caes --U

L: TT

Lu: U tranki q ya sabemos q esa es una zorra ¬¬

Edurne: CALLAOS!! (silencio...) muy bien ahora q stais todos callados...

Clase: ¬¬

Edurne: ...os tengo que dar una noticia muy importante: el gobierno español (¬¬) ha hecho un sorteo d todos los institutos mágicos y le ha tocado a este!! o

Clase: ¬¬ xo q nos ha tocado!!??

Ed: ¬¬U impacientes, solo xq es una buena noticia no os pongo negativo. En el próximo mes este curso de 3º de ESO mágico irá a la escuela británica de magia Hogwarts en un intercambio escolar : Ahora el delegado repartirá las autorizaciones que tendrán que firmar vuestros padres (si, vuestros padres David , así que no falsifiques la firma xq esta vez t pillaremos ¬¬ (aclaración en el próximo capítulo sobre los personajes)) teneis hasta el 20 de este mes para entregarla a vuestra tutora, adiós y buenos días q me toca otra clase (se va)

Clase: OO!!...OO...OO... WEEEEEE!!o NOS VAMOS A HOGWARTS!!! FIESTAAA!!! (hacen aparecer cervezas, música pop a toda pastilla (David Bisbal) y ponen un hechizo insonorizador)

Mariona: OOO!! VAMOS A HOGWARTS!!! Q FUERTE!!(la chica es simpática xo un poco pija U)

Raquel: Q WENO!!xDDD ya tenía ganas d conocer ese colegio me han dicho que hay 4 casas dnde nos seleccionarán y q hay una biblioteca y las escaleras se mueven y... (q quede claro q es una de mis mejores amigas pero a alguien le tenia q tocar esta frase U)  
Laia: ¬ hoqwwwaaaartsssss

Lucia: Oo Y a esta q le pas ahora?

Neve: Nada, solo q desde pequeña a querido ir a ese colegio, y desde q se enteró q Harry Potter va a esa escuela sus ganas han aumentado U  
Lucia: Oo aps!! YO TB QIERO CONOCER A HARRY-CHAN, ¬ ME HAN DICHO Q STA MU WENO!!

Neve: ¬¬U Luci x dios q acabas d cortar con Alex

Lu: Y que? ¬

Laia: ¬

Neve: --U por diox la q me espera...

**Esto ha sido el primer capi d mi primer fanfic (Iribe: no s xq lo dices tan contenta si es un bodrio ¬¬) ¬¬ ya.me.he.cansado.de.ti BIG BANG ATACK!! bueno, ahora sin el pelmazo de mi hada dedico este fic a mis amigas Nevena, Lucía,Celia(siento no haberte puesto en este capi xo sq estás en otra clase U) y especialmente a mi amigas Raquel y Laura (perdonadme x lo q os dije xo s q mi madre tiene el don d ponerme histérica aunq esté a 1000 km d ellaU)**

**Y ahora os pido: REWIEWS!!**


	2. ¿¿¿Que hacen estos locos en el avión?

**Respuesta a los rewiews:**

**Wiz323:**jejeje! Tens raó =P, de fet t'he fet cas i no me menjat paraules i he intentat fer-lo més llarg aquest capitol . Espero qque aquest capítol t'agradi

**Hermione-Gr-P:** de verdad crees que esta bién? ¿seguro que no es un bodrio? Me has alegrado el día, y de hecho gracias a tu rewiew me hw animado a subir este capítulo xq creía q no valía la pena ¡ Me has nimado mucho!o emmm... una pregunta, ¿sabes que tengo que hacer para poder aceptar rewiews de gente que no esté registrada? Oo esq no se que hacer para cambiar eso. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que sigas pensando que está buenísimo ( OO)

**Akirah: Muchas gracias por los rewiews y aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia  
Iribe:¬¬**

**Akirah: ¬¬ ¿Que pasa?**

**Iribe: ¿No se te olvida algo? ¬¬**

**Akirah: Por supuesto que no se me olvida nad... OO... ¬¬ **

**Iribe: =P Vamos, confiesa**

**Akirah: ÙÚ Harry Potter ni ninguna referencia al mundo mágico me pertenece, sino a JK Rowling y a quien ella venda los derechos de autor ¿satisfecha)¬¬**

**Iribe: Sip **

**Capítulo 2: ¿¿¿Qué hacen estos locos en el avión???**

En un tranquilo y pacífico aeropuerto, un buen día llegaron los perfectos estudiantes del capítulo anterior, todos muy bien educados, en fila india y si armar barullo...

Chico1: ¡¡¡VAYA ASCO D AEROPUERTO!!!¡¡ NI SIQUIERA TIENEN UNA &%$ DE DISCO!!

Chico2: ¡¡Tienes razón esto es un asco!! EEH!!¡¡¡ MIRA ESE PAR DE RUSAS LO MACIZAS QUE ESTÁN!!! ¡¡¡VAMOS A POR ELLAS!!

Edurne (pobre mujer, siempre le toca a ella vigilar a los gamberros U): NIÑOOOS!! VENID AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE PAR DE MOUNSTROS!!!!!- ¬¬ suerte que he dicho que eran bien educados que sino...

Laia: ¡¡¡UOOO!!!¡¡¡ UNA LIBRERÍA!!! ¡¡¡¡KYAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡¡VOY A COMPRARME TODOS LOS LIBROS QUE PUEDA!!!! (Empieza a correr como una desesperada cuando siente que "algo" la coge por la camiseta y le impide avanzar)

Laia:¡¡¡¡¡ KYAAAAAAA!!!!¡¡¡! UN FANTASMA ME HA COGIDOOOO!!! TT ¡¡¡SOCORROOOO!!!¡¡¡¡¡HELP MY!!!!! ¡¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!!

¿¿¿???: ¿Quieres parar de hacer el numerito? ¬¬ no soy ningún fantasma

Laia: (Se gira lentamente)OO!! ¡Laurita! No me des estos sustos ¬¬

Laura: ¬¬ yo no asusto simplemente te he cogido porque te conozco y te gastarás el dinero que tienes para todo el curso comprendo algún libro muggle sobre magia ¬¬U

Laia:¡¡ Es que son muy interesantes!!

¿¿¿???: ¿Pero como puedes comprarte esos libros de magia cuando ya eres una bruja?

Laia:¡¡ JOOOO!! ¡¡Celia tu también me criticas!! TT ¡¡ ESTO ES UN CONSPIRACIÓN òó!!

Raquel: ¿El que es una conspiración? Oo

Celia: Nada, nada U, otra de las paranoias de Laia

Laia: Yo no tengo paranoias ¬¬

Neve/Luci: OOOOH SIIII! Si que tienes

Laura: Que lo diga Nevena vale, pero tu Lucía no puedes decir nada que también estas muy mal XDDD  
Laia/Luci: TT Nadie nos quiere ¡¡BUAAAAAA!! (se abrazan);;

Raquel:--U Diosss... Venga , dejaos de tonterías que tenemos que embarcar en el avión

------------------------------------------------ (mas tarde en el avión)

Luci: ¿Falta mucho?

Raquel: ¬¬ no empieces que ni siquiera hemos despegado

Luci: Ok ;;

Laia (sale por detrás): ¿Falta mucho?

Raquel: Grrrrrrrr ¬¬

Laia y Luci: XDDDDDDD!!

-----------------------------------------------(media hora mas tarde ya volando)

Laia: ¿Falta mucho?

Neve: Si

Laia:...¿Falta mucho?  
Neve: Me lo acabas de preguntar y ya te he dicho que si TT  
Laia: Ya lo se, pero eso era antes ¿Falta mucho?

Neve: ÙÚ Laia

Laia: ¿Si?

Neve: Duérmete ¬¬

Laia: OK...(dentro de cinco minutos) ¿Falta mucho?

Neve: SOCORRRROOO!!TT

----------------------------------------------(Dentro de una hora (no tengo ni idea de cuando se tarda)

Edurne: ¡¡¡NIÑOS!!! ¡¡¡¡YA HEMOS LLEGADO ASI QUE DEJAD DE MOLESTAR Y BAJAD A LA DE YA!!!! (simpática,¿no?)

"Niños":¬¬ siiiiiii Srta Transvur... ( XDDDD Creo que he mirado demasiado Matilda)

Loa "niños" (¬¬) bajan del avión dejando tras si a unas azafatas histéricas, a unos pasajeros cabreados y un montón de mierda por el suelo (¿he mencionado que son muy limpios?)

Edurne:¡¡¡ NIÑOOOOOOS!!! ¡¡¡¡VENID AQUÍ QUE COJEREMOS EL AUTOBÚS!!!! (¿s q esa mujer no se queda afónica o que? ¬¬)

Laia: Pero que plasta ¬¬

Laura: ¡Q no estamos sordos ostias!  
Raquel: Ahora si que lo estamos con sus gritos de urraca ¬¬

Laura y Raquel: XDDDDDD!!

Raquel: ¿Y se puede saber porque no hemos viajado con polvos floo? Oo

Celia: Pues no se, también son ganas de perder dinero --

Laura: Yo creo que lo han hecho para que nadie diga otra destinación en vez de Hogwarts UU

Laia : AAAAAAHHH!OO

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- (en el autobús)

Curso: LAS MANOS HACIA ARRIBA, LAS MANOS HACIA ABAJO Y COMO LOS GORILAS

Edurne: ¡UH! ¡UH! ¡UH! ¡UH!  
Curso: ¡¡¡¡TODOS CAMINAMOS!!!! o

Conductor: Si ya lo decía mi mamá: ¡Roger! ¡¡Si no sacas buenas notas acabarás haciendo de conductor mediocre de una escuela de locos!! ¬¬ ¿Por qué no le hice caso?¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------------(media hora mas tarde)  
Conductor: Parada a Hoqwarts; pasajeros baj...

Curso: ¡¡¡SOY UNA RUMBEERAAAA!!!¡¡ SOY UNA RUMBERAAA!!¡¡¡ VAMOS A BAILAR!!!  
Conductor: QUE OS BAJEIS DE UNA &%$·% VEZ!!! MALDITOS MOUNSTROS!!! 

Edurne: ¿¿Cómo se atreve?? ¡¡Haré que le despidan por negligente!! ¡¡¡NIÑOS!! ¡¡BAJAD DE ESTE AUTOBÚS!!

Conductor: Esto solo me pasa a mi TT  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------(delante de las puertas de Hogwarts)  
Laia: ¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!QUE SE PREPAREN PORQUE YA VIENE EL TERMINATOR!!!MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!  
Laura, Neve, Raquel ,Celia, Laura:--U (vergüenza ajena)

Luci:¡¡¡ SIIII!!! ¡¡QUE SE PREPAREN ESOS INGLESITOS QUE LES VAMOS A DAR CAÑAA!! ¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAA!!!

Laia y Luci: ¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Laura, Neve, Raquel ,Celia, Laura: Madre la que nos harán pasar estas dos --

Luci y Laia: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa desquiciada)

**Akirah: Próximo capítulo: La selección **

**Comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, pero dejadme rewiews TT**

**Dedico este capi o todos/todas los/las que se molestan en leer esto, xo especialmente a mis amigas Nevena, Laura, Raquel, Lucía y Celia**


	3. Descripcioes

**Akirah: Por peticiones que me han hecho por el msn aquí os dejo el las descripciones de los personajes ya que no lo había hecho**

**Iribe: ¬¬ Increíble que te tengan que decir algo tan obvio, pero que podíamos esperar de una cabeza hueca como tú ¬o¬**

**Akirah: ¬¬ ¡BAH! Cállate mosca**

**Descripciones:**

**Laura: **Una chica de mediana estatura, con el pelo rubio oscuro y rizado (pero auténticos tirabuzones) largo hasta los hombros, con los ojos color chocolate y las facciones de la cara simpáticas (ya sabéis, de esas personas que las ves y dices ¡Mira que maja! (Iribe: peloteo ¬¬)) y la tez clara. Es una chica inteligente, pero no empollona, con carácter divertido y calmado a la vez, le gusta divertirse y dice las cosas claras (eso lo puedo asegurar yo TT, es que las verdades duelen) y a la cara, si te metes con ella sabe defenderse con comentarios que te dejan mudo y la clase que mas le gusta es Herbología. Es mitad muggle y mitad maga, porque su padre se enamoró de una bruja, se casaron y... (¿Os lo podéis imaginar, no?)

**Lucía: **Es un poco bajita y delgada, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y lo lleva corto hasta las orejas con mechas claras, tiene los ojos marrones y cuando la miras ya ves que le gusta divertirse porque siempre está sonriendo además que es muy guapa. Es bastante inteligente, pero no saca las máximas notas porque se distrae con facilidad y no para de hablar. Es muy simpática pero es mejor no hacerla enfadar si quieres ver un nuevo amanecer. Le encanta comprar ropa y los chicos guapos (¿y a quien no? ). Está bastante loca pero de puede confiar en ella. Odia pociones. Es pureblood aunque no tiene nada en contra de los muggleborns.

**Raquel: **Esta niña es de estatura mediana y MUY delgada (me pregunto como se lo hace ¬¬), tiene el pelo y los ojos castaños y las facciones de su cara son elegantes y tranquilas. Es inteligente y muy aplicada y como tiene cara de no romper un plato nunca tiene problemas con los profesores. Pero esta chica con cara de ángel tiene una cara oculta (como la luna XDD) y la muestra cuando se enfada y entonces es mejor desaparecer de el mapa. Es muy buena amiga y te apoya en todo. Es muggleborn pero nadie lo notaría porque sabe mas cosas del mundo mágico que algunos purebloods (no se le notaría si no fuera porque siempre va vestida como los muggles). Su asignatura favorita es transformaciones y odia Runas antiguas (Akirah: ¿Y por que sigue con la asignatura? Oo Iribe: ¬¬ Pues como tu no lo sepas que eres la autora...)

**Celia:** Es una chica alta, delgada y esbelta, con el pelo largo, liso y castaño claro y tiene unos bonitos ojos almendrados. Es muy lista y también tiene cara de santa, pero es capaz de hacer verdaderas trastadas para pasárselo en grande. Le encanta bailar y tiene una personalidad muy dinámica y divertida. Es una excelente confidente porque siempre te escucha, y es capaz de animarte con un solo comentario (eso es muy cierto). Es trabajadora y muy leal, sería capaz de hacer de todo por sus amigas y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar. Es pureblood pero le encanta todo lo relacionado con los muggles; especialmente la música y el cine.

**Nevena: **Es alta y un poco robusta por los años que ha hecho de nadadora, lleva el pelo corto y castaño claro tirando a rubio; tiene unos ojos peculiares que a veces se ven azules, otras grises y otras se ven verdosos (nunca he podido saber de que color son sus ojos Oo), sus rasgos son eslavos ya que ella y su familia vienen de la antigua Yugoslavia. Es la mas lista de la clase y bastante empollona (Neve no me mates que es cierto XDD), es bastante escéptica y muy tranquila, pero ciertas personas pueden sacarla fácilmente de sus casillas (su hermana pequeña Sunchana y Laia ), es muy responsable y se preocupa mucho por sus amigas ( sería como la "madre" del grupo) y normalmente controla las "paranoias" de algunas de sus amigas. Es muggleborn y sus padres están licenciados en ciencias (hay que ver lo que costó que ella y su familia entendieran que realmente era una bruja y que no les habían hecho una broma XDD). Su asignatura favorita es la matemagia (se que hay una asignatura que mezcla magia con matemáticas y como no me acuerdo de su nombre así se queda XD (creo que Hermione también la hace))

**Laia:** Esta niña es alta (pero no como el Pau Gasol XDD), con los ojos color café y su pelo moreno lo lleva corto hasta los hombros (lo lleva escalado) con mechas color cobre y lleva gafas (pero solo para las clases porque solo las necesita para leer). Es bastante infantil e impulsiva, además de un "poco" chillona, un poco despistada, definitivamente loca (XDDD), le encanta leer, puede ser muy divertida pero a la vez ser pesada, no tiene vergüenza d nada (¡¡desvergonzada!! XDD), y sabe como ofender a la gente con sus comentarios. Es bastante sarcástica y tiene mucho humor negro, en las clases no calla y tampoco se calla nada (es decir que le responde a los profesores XDD). Tiene la capacidad de hacer cabrear y poner de los nervios a todos los que la rodean. Le encanta la música metal y las canciones de protesta y es capaz de meterse en peleas para defender sus ideales. No le gustan que se metan con sus amigas y es capaz de defenderlas a arañazos y a mordiscos si hace falta. Es un poco agresiva pero también bastante manipuladora y es capaz de hacer de todo si alguien se mete en su camino (excepto matar...tal vez XDD); le fascina todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia (sea real o la que se inventan los muggles) tanto si es blanca o negra, y tiene cierta obsesión con los vampiros. Ha sido criada por dos muggles, pero al llegarle la carta del colegio a los once años sus padres le dijeron que era adoptada, y que lo único que sabían era que sus padres biológicos eran magos. Le encanta pociones (sobretodo lo de mezclar ingredientes asquerosos) y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO)


	4. La selección

**Akirah: Bueno, después de tanto tiempo donde mis amigas me han estado regañando para actualizar, ¡al fin lo he hecho! xq mi hada ayudante se había ido de vacaciones sin avisar y no ha vuelto hasta hoy ¬o¬**

**Iribe: **

**Akirah: ¡Oo! ¿Y a esta que le pasa ahora?**

**Iribe: . ¡¡He vuelto a hacer los exámenes de musa y me han aprobado!!**

**Akirah: OO! Eso quiere decir que... TT ¡al fin tengo una musa y no una patética hada!**

**Iribe: Solo porque estoy contenta no te lanzo un ataque ¬¬**

**Akirah: Ya te gustaría ¬¬**

**Respuesta a los rewiews:**

**Wiz 323:**Po zi, t'he fet cas i he ficat una descripció de totes nosaltres (espero que no volguessis que fiqués una descripció de TOT el curs) a veure que et sembla aqust capítul!

**mdp: **Gracias por decir que está super! XDD aquí te dejo un nuevo capítulo

**nelebblack:** ooh! De debó que et sembla divertit? SUGOI!! Aquí está el 3er capítol, espero que t'agradi molt!

**Bueno, aquí está el 3er capítulo de esta tontería y lo de siempre: Harry Potter no me pertenece y bla bla bla bla ...**

"....." pensamientos (es decir: Sombrero seleccionador)

-......- charla normal

**Lo que está en negrita es inglés (lo siento xo sq no se me da muy bien U)**

**Capítulo 4: La selección**

En el capítulo anterior dejamos a nuestras protagonistas en la entrada de Hogwarts armando barullo (como siempre ¬¬U), así que creo que es mejor que volvamos con ellas antes de que les de un paro cardíaco (a dos por reír como locas (que es lo que son XDDD) y a las otras cuatro por vergüenza ajena)...

Laia y Luci: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Nevena, Celia, Raquel y Laura: POR EL AMOR DE DIOOOOSS!!! CALLAOS DE UNA VEEEEZ!!TT

Laia y Luci: ¬¬ (susurrando) aguafiestas asquerosas aburridas

Celia: ¿Que decís? ¬¬

Laia y Luci: NADAAAAA!! :P

¿¿¿???: **¿Sois vosotros el grupo de intercambio? **

Laia: Oo ¿Ein? A mi me hablas en cristiano o no me hablas, vieja ¬¬

Raquel: ¡OO! ¡¡Laia, pero no la insultes a la cara!!

Luci: ¡BAH! Si no nos entiende --

Nevena: ¬¬ No molestéis que estamos hablando. **Nuestra profesora está allí, ¿quiere que la acompañe?**

**¿¿¿???: No hace falta, pero muchas gracias (se va a hablar con la profesora Edurne)**

Nevena: **De nada **

Laia, Luci, Laura, Raquel y Celia: ¬¬

Nevena: oO... ¿Pasa algo?

Laia, Luci, Laura, Raquel y Celia: Y luego dices que no eres empollona ¬¬

Nevena: ¡¡NO LO SOY!!

Laia: Si que lo eres ¬¬

Nevena: ¡NO!

Lucia y Raquel: ¡SI!

Nevena: ¡¡NO!!

Laura y Celia: ¡¡SI!!

Nevena: ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!

Las demás:¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIII!!!!! - i hubieran seguido con esta "interesante" discusión si no fuera por las "dulces" y "amables" palabras de su "querida" profesora Edurne...

Edurne: ¡¡SILENCIO TODOS!! ¡¡¡¡¡COMO NO OS CALLEIS OS JURO QUE OS HECHO AL LAGO PARA VER SI ESE APESTOSO CALAMAR SE OS TRAGA DE UNA VEZ!!!!!

Curso: ¡¡OO!! (Prefieren no arriesgarse y no se oye ni el sonido de las moscas que también se han acojonado)

Edurne: ¬¬ BIEN, POR UNA VEZ VEO QUE ME HABEIS HECHO CASO, ASÍ QUE AL GRANO (aclaración de la autora: se entiende que esta mujer chilla mucho, ¿verdad?): AHORA LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL OS APLICARÁ UN HECHIZO PARA QUE PODAIS APRENDER INGLÉS EN UN MOMENTO, PORQUE DUDO QUE VUESTRA PATÉTICA CAPACIDAD MENTAL OS DE PARA APRENDER SI QUIERA LOS NÚMEROS (A: uuuiiiixx, como me siga rallando esta profe la lío con Snape ¬¬ I: No te molestes, seguro que son parientes ¬¬)

Prof. Mcgonagall (¿y quien pensabais que era la de antes? ): (levanta la varita y murmura unas palabras)...

Laia: Emmmm... ¿alguien nota algo? Oo

EDURNE: ¡LAIA, NEGATIVO POR INTERRUMPIR!

Laia: TT

Prof. Mc (a partir de ahora me referiré a ella así): Alumnos de intercambio, ¡seguidme para que os seleccionen!

Laura: ¡Anda! La he entendido... ¡SOY UNA GENIO! TwT

Celia: ¬¬ ¿Qué no ves que es el hechizo?

Laura: OO ya lo sabía

Luci: Si, seguro ¬o¬

Raquel: Venga no os distraigáis que tenemos que tenemos que entrar! UU

Laia: SHIIIIII!!o

Luci: HARRY-CHAAAAAN!¬

--------------------------------------------------------- (al cabo de unos diez minutos en la selección)

Laia: ¡QUE NERVIOS! TwT

Nevena: No se porque te preocupas si de seguro quedas en Gryffindor

Luci: Po zi

Laia: O.O ¿De verdad?

Laura: De verdad de la buena o

Celia: ¿Con lo impulsiva que eres como quieres que te dejen en otra casa?

Raquel: Las posibilidades son 1 contra 99

Laia: Graci...¬¬

Raquel y Celia: XDDDD!!

Nevena: ¡Callaos que ya empieza!

Prof. Mc: ¡Álvarez, Lucía!

Luci: S Deseadme suerte – Se pone el sombrero

Sombrero: "Vamos a ver, que tenemos aquí... Eres trabajadora pero te tomas tu tiempo, no te gustan mucho las responsabilidades, eres terca y bastante impetuosa...mmmm..." ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!! – Lucía va a sentarse y es bien recibida, especialmente por los chicos

Prof. Mc: ¡Corominas, Laia!

Laia: hay que me da algo...

Sombrero: "Interesante... eres valiente pero bastante ambiciosa, y no te gusta mucho compartir las cosas aunque pongas buena cara... vaya, vaya, haces ver a todo el mundo que eres muy extrovertida y confías en tus amigas pero te guardas secretos en tu interior que ni siquiera conoces y otros que no quieres decir... eres bastante manipuladora y tienes grandes ambiciones... veo que eres muy terca pero puedes dejarlo de ser si te interesa...ya se..." ¡¡SLYTHERIN!!

Curso de intercambio: OO!! (Se quedan mas flipados que Flípper)

Laia: O.O

Prof. Mc: Vamos señorita, no tenemos todo el día, vaya a su mesa por favor... ¿señorita?..¿¿SEÑORITA??

Laia: O.O...BONK (sonido de alumna desmayada al chocar contra el suelo)

Prof. Mc: ¡¡OH DIOS MIO!! DESPIERTESE SEÑORITA, ¡¡SEÑORITA!! ¡¡ SEÑORITA COROMINAS, NO VAYA DONDE NO PUEDA SEGUIRLA!! TT(XDDD creo que he visto donde demasiado el señor de los anillos XDDD)

Laia: no quiero ir a la escuela... OO...¡¡dios mío que pesadilla!!TT he soñado que me seleccionaban y me mandaban a Slytherin...¡¡QUE HORROR!!TT

Prof. Mc: Me temo que no es un sueño, así que vaya a su mesa POR FAVOR (uuuiixx que se le acaba la paciencia XDD)

Laia: KYAAAAA!!!! NOOOOO!!!! ME ASEGURARON QUE ERA GRYFFINDOR!!TT –aunque chilla en protesta se va a sentar rápidamente al ver un rubito platinado la mar de mono en Slytherin (¿Quien será? SIIII!! DRACO MALFOY!)

Prof. Mc: Oo Bueno seguimos... ¡Cruz, Celia!

Celia: Diooos, si ha puesto a Laia a Sly a donde me pondrá a mi... --

Sombrero: "A ver que tenemos por aquí....mmmm ... inteligente y muy trabajadora, fiel hasta la muerte y harías cualquier cosa por tus amigas...mmmm... aunque también lo harías por divertirte...responsable pero a la vez traviesa..." ¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!!

Prof. Mc: ¡Martínez, Raquel!

Raquel:S Haayyyy! (se acerca al taburete andando como un robot de los nervios)

Sombrero: "A ver... inteligente pero no eres muy fanática de estudiar...eres capaz de decir verdades a la cara sin arrepentirte y de enfrontarte a tus mejores amigas si no estás de acuerdo con algo...mmmmm...si alguien está en peligro tu eres la primera en ir a rescatarle y si son tus amigas aún mas...."¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!- se va a sentar al lado de Lucía y da la casualidad de que se sienta al lado de Harry Potter, y la pobre se pone toda colorada (así: OO)

Prof. Mc:¡Romanich, Nevena!

Sombrero: "Bastante interesante... inteligente, muy inteligente...fanática de estudiar...eres tranquila y te gusta el orden y el silencio... con esto me es suficiente "¡¡RAWENCLAW!!  
Nevena: Pero si no soy empollona TT

Curso de intercambio: Nooo, que vaaaaa ¬¬

Prof. Mc: ¡Sánchez, Laura!

Sombrero: "Mmmmm...trabajadora, y muy buena amiga,...eres valiente pero eso viene a que eres muy fiel...mmmm (tanto "mmmm" parece una vaca XDD)... aunque te gusta estudiar prefieres estar divirtiéndote pero cuando hace falta trabajas mucho..."¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!!

**Akirah: Bueno, después de mucho pensar y pensar y pensar y pensar... me he dado cuenta que en este capítulo ya no podía pasar nada más interesante simplemente porque no me salía UU**

**Iribe: Pero no os preocupéis si queréis ver como vuelven loca a Umbridge los de intercambio porque la mandaremos a un manicomio en los siguientes capis XDDD**

**Akirah: Por si no ha quedado claro luego de esta selección sucede que en el 5º libro (Dumby presenta a Umbridge, ella lo interrumpe etc. (esq no había ganas de poner algo q todo el mundo mundial sabe, si, lo sé, soy una gandula XDDD)) y si alguien esperaba que seleccionara a todo mi curso lamento desilusionarlo xo es q... no hay ganas UU (somos unos setenta y dudo q el lector aguante)**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo: Primer día de desmadres... ¡perdón! de clases**

**Akirah e Iribe: Y ahora os pedimos: ¡REWIEWS!**


	5. Primer día de desmadres¡perdón! de clase...

**Akirah: Hola a todo l mundo mundial!! Si, ya se q llevo meses sin actualizar…**

**Iribe: cmo si a alguien le importara tu &$# fic **

**Akirah: Muérete ÙÚ como decía antes d q me interrumpieran este capi ha sido escrito cn la ayuda de mi amiga Eleanor Potter Evans**

**Iribe: Otra chiflada **

**Eleanor: Calla anda….. y vete x ai kn mi muso….Kieres ke te explique lo que le hice??? **

**Iribe: emmmmmm…no…decididamente no hace falta Eleanor-san -.-U**

**Akirah/Eleanor: Aki os dejamos cn un nuevo cap de Instituto español en Hogwarts. MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJA!!!(risa deskiciada)**

Un buen día, en una buena escuela, en una buena habitación despertaron las chicas de intercambio de Gryffindor …

Raquel:…??(va sigilosamente con 1 cubo de agua en sus manos) SPLASH!!!

Luci: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Quien ha sido el &$# ¡!!! Ven aquí que te voy a arrancar los &$#!!! serás hijo d tu puñetera madre!!!!!!!

Raque: Emmmmmmmm….creo q se ha pirado hacia la sala común (Cara de santa)

Luci: NANIII???????????? YO LO MATO SEA QUIEN SEA!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! MUEEEEERTEEEEEEE!!!!! (se va a cometer un asesinato en pijama)  
Luci: (llega a la sala común y ve al pobre de Neville) TUUUU!!! MALNACIDOOO!!! AHORA SABRÁS LA FURIA DE LOS ÁLVAREZ, PEAZO &&$·#!!!!!

SPLASH!!!BONK!!!PAFFF!!STUICH!!!!PLAFFFF!!!BONK!!! (N.As: molan los efectos de sonido )

Raquel: Ups! O.o creo que me he pasado!....O.O!!!AUUU!! Eso debe de doler!

**8:25 Lugar: Habitación de las chicas de intercambio de Slytherin:  
**Laia:…zZZzzzZZZZzz -.-

Maria (compañera de instituto morena y deportista): Laia…Laia despierta…-.- joder, si que tiene el sueño pesado… LAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Laia: O.o!! Ein? (pega un bote que se estampa contra el techo) CUÑAAAAAAOOO!!!

Eso ha echo pupa.. SNIF SNIF, T.T

Maria: Llegamos tarde, QUE NOS QUEDAMOS SIN COMEER!!!!

Laia: NANIII???? YO SIN COMIDAAAAA?????? NOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Se levanta corriendo, se mete la ropa como puede y sale volando hacia el comedor)

**En la sala común:  
**Draco: O.o? Que ha sido eso?seguro que otro enano-mierda de primer curso ha vuelto cagarla en algún hechizo. Incompetentes

**8:30 a.m. Lugar: el gran comedor:**

Una inteligente chica de Ravenclaw, desayuna tranquilamente junto a sus compañeros de casa cuando…

Laia: NEVEEEEEE!!!! MON CHERIE!!! TE HECHADO DE MENOS!!!! (Se le abraza como una lapa)

Neve: Ecs! Déjame! Que plasta eres!! No me sobes tanto!!  
Luci: Neve¿?¿? Laia¿?¿? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Os he echado de menos!!!! (Salta sobre sus amigas y acaban cayendo sobre la mesa, tirando, de paso, todos los desayunos de los alrededores….xDDDDD)

Neve: Os odio...

Luci y Laia: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, XDDD!!!

Raquel, Celia y Laura: Dioooooooox -.-U! No las conozco, soy francesa Je suis gabache…

Harry: Esas chicas de donde han salido? O.o

Neville: No lo se pero a mi las morenas me dan miedo, especialmente la segunda T.T

Ron: Ui! O.O que te ha pasado en la cara? Y en el resto del cuerpo?( N.As: se da a sobreentender que en estos momentos Neville parece que se haya encontrado con una manada de hipogrifos furiosos…)

Raquel: . Harryyyyyyy…Te juro que yo no he tenido nada que ver…

Herm: Pero que no erais amigas?  
Raquel: Emmmmmm…nooooo...(cara de santa)

Luci: (llega por detrás) Raquel!! Sabes si hay chocolate??

Harry, Ron y Hermione:�

Laia: Ein? Por que la miráis mal? Y por que Neville está temblando? O.o parece asustado…

**11:00 a.m. lugar: Clase de Historia (Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw):**

Clase: …zZZZzzzZZZZzzzZzZZZzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzz….-.-

Bins:…Y cuando los goblins se rebelaron en el 1232 a.c…..

Neve: OOOH!! Esto es muy interesante!!!!

Celia: si vaaaamos… esto es tan interesante como pasarse la tarde estudiando, no te jode �

Neve: Pues yo, sinceramente encuentro que estudiar es una afición muy interesante….

Laura: Dioooooooos que alguien me saque de aquí!! T.T Soy muy joven para morir..

Mara (compañera de intercambio: pelo rizado, morena y muy maja): Sigue mi ejemplo, utiliza tapones para los oídos….

Misma hora. Lugar: Mazmorras. Clase de pociones (Gryffindor- Slytherin):

Snape: Sileeeeeeeeencio!! Hoy estudiaremos la poción tranquilizante (N.As: hemos leído el libro en catalán, así que lo hemos traducido tal cual)…

Lucia: Porque Neville me mira raro?? Parece como si me tuviese miedo..

Laia: Que le has hecho Miaka??

Luci: no lo se Ryu-chan, pero no me habla... Y cada vez que me acerco chilla como un cordero en el matadero…O.o!waaaala! he hecho un pareado si haberlo preparado!xDDD

Seamus: Hombre... Después del incidente en la sala común…

Laia: Pero que accidente??

Luci: No tengo ni idea (mirando disimuladamente hacia arriba)  
Seamus: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaa…solo le has dado una paliza monumental Pero ya esta..

Luci: Aaaah... Eso… XDXD

Laia: xDDDDD

Snape: Álvarez, Corominas!! QUE ES TODO ESTE JALEOOOOO!!!!  
Luci: Tranquilo profesor que se acabará ahogando… 1, 2, 3, inspire, 1, 2, 3, expire… repita con migo…

Laia: Luci-chan.. que no esta de parto..xDDDDDD

Toda la clase: XDDDDD

Snape: 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!!

Lucia y Laia (más todos los de intercambio): O.O… ¿eres pariente de la Edurne?

Snape: NO OS IMPORTA MI VIDA PRIVADA!!! POTITOS BLEDINES APESTOSOS!!!!!

Raquel: Juraría que esto me suena familiar..

Hermione: Acabaremos perdiendo todos los puntos antes de ganarlos T.T

**1 p.m. Lugar: Gran Comedor. Mesa de Slytherin.**

Laia: Lucia!! Come más que no comes nadaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Joder!!

Luci: Aix... Es que no tengo hambre... Además... no me gusta la verdura!!!¦lt;/p>

Laia: No seas tan tiquismiquis ostias, mira si hay pollo…! Todo el curso haciendo la &$# dieta del pollo Ù.Ú

Luci: Callaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que yo no hago ninguna dieta del pollo, también como chocolate i etc etc…

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy (xDD): Que hace esta asquerosa Gryffindor en nuestra mesa???!!  
Laia: Asquerosa lo será tu &&$# madre, que nadie se mete con mis amigas, y MENOS UN &4# RUBIO #₤₤$&&# DE BOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un cuchillo se precipita sobre Malfoy y le hace la raya del pelo..

Luci: Ups... Se me escapó… (Cara de santa)

Gran comedor: O.O (flipando en colores)

Gemelos Weasley: ESA GRYFFY ESA GRYFFY UE, UE!!

Prof Mc: Por favor señorita, vuelva a su mesa..

Luci: pero si esta es mi mesa.. O.o

Snape: Cada alumno debe comer con los de su propia casa

Laia: Mire Ù.Ú, le podría dar 2 razones de porque es una parida esta norma: 1 impide la libertad de expresión y el desarrollo de las personas si solo se pueden desenvolver en un solo entorno y 2 somos amigas desde hace años y no lo vamos a dejar de ser porque una &$# sombrero nos haya puesto en diferentes lugares . Pero como no tengo ganas de dar ese discursito solo le diré: oblígame capullo!!

Celia: U.U Si es que a que gryffindor se le ocurre comer en la mesa de Slytherin...

Laura: Pues a la Lucía, a quien si no U.U

Neville: Ahora entendéis porque las temo?

Ron: No me estraña…

Fred Weasley: Moooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa

George Weasley: Maaaaaaaaaaaaazoooooooooooooo

**3 p.m Lugar: Clase de DCAO**

Vaca burra, perdón, Umbridge: Buenas tardes mis queridos alumnos, soy vuestra nueva profesora de DCAO. Mi nombre es Dolores Umbridge. Tomen asiento en donde quieran que luego los cambiare a mi antojo (N.As: mira que hay profes bordes, esto nos lo hizo una pava a nosotras ©

Clase: será &$# ­ se sientan como quieren y luego esa &4# los cambia.

Umbridge: A ver a ver… Vuestras posiciones serán…

Weasley – Parkinson

Granger – Goyle

Patil – Crabbe

Finnigan – Zabinni

Martínez – Nott

Álvarez – Malfoy

Corominas – Potter

Longbottom – Thomas

Neville: Uf … que suerte he tenido…

Luci: (sale por delante) buenas tardes Neville. Oye.. creo que me pase un poquito… pobre mesa… siento haberla roto...

Laia: O.O! PERO SERÁS BESTIA!!! POBRE MESAAAA!!!T.T LUCÍA MALA!!!!

Neville: seréis…

Luci y Laia: seremos que??? (lanzándole sus mirada mas asesinas, sádicas y desquiciadas)  
Neville: Quiero a mi abuelita…..T.T

Umbridge: SILENCIOOOO!! EMPIECEN A LEER LA PLANA NÚMERO 2!!!

Raquel: -.- mierda. Otra pariente de la Edurne…

**10 minutos mas tarde…**

Luci: Uix.... Me aburroooooo…

Malfoy: Cállate asquerosa Gryffindor!! Seguro que eres una mudblood…¦lt;/p>

Luci: Imbécil, soy pureblood para que te enteres…¦lt;/p>

Malfoy: Tuuu?¿?¿? Que desperdicio de sangre…

Luci: Haré como si no te hubiese oído…Oye¿?¿? ese rubio??? Te has teñido??

Malfoy : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII¿?¿? Como te atreves!!! (La apunta con su varita)

Luci: (Le tira la trilogía del señor de los anilloa a la cabeza) Me atrevo…

**Mientras, en la otra punta de la clase**

Laia: Me rallo, me rallo, me rallo, me rallo, me rallo, me rallo…

Harry: Vale que te ralles TU, pero no me ralles a MI

Laia : (pensando: ueeee, ya tengo a quien fastidiar) Oye, tu tienes un problema de egocentrismo o que? ¦lt;/p>

Harry: Oye slytherin, algunos intentamos dormirnos en esta &$ clase para no aburrirnos ¿te importa?  
Laia: pues si me importa,…cara rajada xDDDD

Harry: por lo que veo el "genial" sarcasmo de Malfoy se pega (pensando: se pega todo menos lo bueno)

Laia: No, este es con el que nací, además el de Malfoyao es una mierda, mi primo de 4 años le dejaría por los suelos en una pelea verbal… KYAAAAA!!!! ESTA MUJER RALLA MAS QUE UNA RALLADORA DE QUESO!!!!!...MMMMMMMmmmmm… queeeeesooooooo…………………..

Harry: Genial ahora esa sapo me ha sentado con un ratón

Laia: queso…O.O Naniii??? me has insultado so $·₤$?? Como lo vuelvas hacer te voy a dejar otra cicatriz en la cabeza pero utilizando esta mesa!!!!!!!

Harry: O.o GLUPS!!

Dos mesas atrás…

Nott: Cuales son tus aficiones?? Tienes novio?? Sabes… eres muy guapa… estudias o trabajas?? Bla, bla, bla…

Raquel: Por Merlín este es mas pesado que una vaca en brazos ¢?? y yo que pensaba que los ingleses eran todos unos caballeros ¢??Ù.Ú MUTUS!!!!!!

Se puede decir, que el resto del día transcurrió sin altercados

**Akirah y Eleanor: Muchas gracias por leer este fic! Y ahora os pedimos: REVIEWS!! (akirah agradece a la gente que le ha dejado review en el último capi, pero son las 12:30 de la noche y tenemos demasiado sueño -.-)**


End file.
